


PE  (physical education/penis envy)

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Bones (TV), Dark Angel, X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: None





	PE  (physical education/penis envy)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“Hmm... Spinach... mustard... turkey," Logan listed to himself before the open fridge. Grabbing several plastic containers and a bag of greens, he walked towards the kitchen table. Then he dropped them. “What the hell are you doing here?!" 

 

The black-clad figure sitting cross-legged on his table gave a shrug. "I couldn't find Max anywhere, I figured she'd be here" 

 

Logan collected his food and smirked slightly. 

 

"I would have supposed you Manticore prototypes would have no trouble finding someone", he called over his shoulder while arranging the food. He felt Zack’s' eyes bore laser holes into his back. "She's out on an errand... should be back here in a few hours", he said, good-naturedly. Then turned around and crossed his arms, leaning on the counter. 

 

"So, can I stick around until she comes back?" asked Zack in a level and nonchalant voice. This guy could teach demeanor classes, Logan thought. 

 

"Sure. Why?" It was a little odd, Zack did NOT like him. 

 

"If you'd rather I split, okay. I'll see ya", the boy--if he could be called that--said with a scowl and rose from the table. 

 

It was pretty amusing. "Go ahead", Logan said. "You can stay." 

 

Zack shrugged again. The silence was getting more and more awkward. Most probably he got evicted out of wherever or was trying to hide out. Not sticking around for the company. Logan missed Bling. It would have been easier to make small talk with him around. 

 

"So... what brings you to town?" 

 

"Whatever. The usual", Zack responded, eyeing the expensive furniture around him. Nice place. 

 

"Need help?" Logan asked, out of reflex mostly. 

 

"I'll be fine. Weren't you chairbound last time I saw you?" 

 

Logan grinned, out of delirious joy. "Yes, I was. Now I'm not. Thank you, Manticore blood" 

 

Zack smiled slightly. Logan took it as a good sign. 

 

"Would you mind getting your boots off my table?" 

 

With a swish of leather Zack was reclining elsewhere, boots down. He gave a little non-scowl. "Got any food?" 

 

"Just about to make something. You like turkey?" 

 

Zack shrugged, yet again. "Sounds decent". Logan smiled to himself and retreated to prepare dinner. He was feeling strangely perky for the time of night it was. And he was getting along swimmingly with Mr. Surly-As-Hell. Productive day. He heard the flick of remote control and the idiotic noise of some game show. 

 

"Who is Tchaikovsky!" Zack was talking to the TV. Logan would not have guessed that the bundle of scowl could tolerate such a thing. Zack yelled again, "It's the Austrian congress, stupid!". Maybe Logan wouldn't need Max's company not to go insane. Maybe he would. 

 

Zack ate like the food was made of metal and he was a robot, completely disinterested in each bite whilst staring suspiciously at the wall. "It's pretty good", he said between machine-efficient chews. 

 

Logan was proud indeed, despite the silence. Zack was just a silent guy. "Thank you... this would have been a gourmet meal pre-pulse but you can't get quality turkey much anymore", he replied. 

 

"Well, you do what you can", Zack said. Funny, it was almost amiable. 

 

"How true." 

 

Zack put his plate away and played with the table cloth, fold in, fold out, fold in, and fold out. 

 

"So could you get it up when you were in that wheelchair?" 

 

Logan almost choked on his own tongue, and gasped for air. Immediately Zack was behind him, tilting his head forward and slapping his back vigorously. Logan's hands went up in a helpless manner and he nearly shrieked, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" With a semi-nervous smile Zack retreated to his seat. 

 

"So could you?" 

 

"No". Calm and cool, his words came out. How bizarre. 

 

"But you can now, right?" 

 

"Why do you care?". Logan was being defensive. Then again, it was pretty easy to get caught off guard by a hulking, transgenic assassin in black. Ok, that was a little extreme but Zack was very calm and relaxed in his chair and it was unnerving. 

 

"I don't care, actually. Just a little curious, I've wondered about paraplegics. I didn't expect you to behave like a child", he said. This was ridiculous. 

 

Logan grinned. "Yes, I can. I'm back in full swing now", he said pleasantly. 

 

"That's nice. Course, you can't begin to compare to me..." 

 

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?!" 

 

"Come on... If you had the biggest libido on earth--which I sincerely doubt--you'd still be weaker than me" A self-satisfied smirk was on Zack's handsome face. 

 

"Don't judge without evidence, youth", was as collected a thing as Logan could say. Penis envy--never good. 

 

"Puny!" Zack was actually leering. And scowling. 

 

Logan scoffed. "Ha!" 

 

Zack ran up and knocked him over, pinning him to the ground with their crotches in direct contact. He rubbed up slowly. "Let's test that, shall we?" he said with a sly grin. Logan couldn't budge his arms from Zack's freakishly strong grip. Stupid of him to even try. He was about to yell in protest but a hard, warm mouth insinuated itself over his and Logan's cock sprang up, from the friction that Zack's hard-on was causing against his, and from the rushed blood of their little dispute. Zack's mouth moved over his intensely and Zack's hands were very near his belt. Eh, why the fuck not? He had not gotten laid in quite a while. Very, very nimble fingers undid his belt, then buttons, then slipped off his underwear, feeling all the while--making Logan breathe harder. 

 

"Briefs!" Zack exclaimed, in something that approximated delight. They continued necking, Zack's hands reaching up and then down, to settle on Logan's ass and rub. Logan tried to flip him over but it was futile, so he started grunting. Zack stopped for a bit with a puzzled look. "What?" 

 

"Turn me over... I--I wanna get your clothes off, too" 

 

"Oh", and a prompt flip. Logan brought his mouth down to Zack's neck, nibbling and biting while Zack's hands were still firmly pressed to his butt. He placed his fingers underneath Zack's shirt and slowly lifted the black cotton, licking along Zack's delicious stomach bit by bit. He got incredibly hungry once he started, putting his hands on Zack's chest to remove the rest of the shirt and spreading his mouth wide, his entire tongue covering the smooth area in swipes. Zack made little grunts in reply, they were very sexy, though it was clear that his straining dick needed attention. Logan started unbuckling Zack's belt and meanwhile covered the fabric-covered erection with his mouth, as much as he could, breathing immediately. It elicited a sharp hiss and a pair of hands tightly clenching. Zack pulled off Logan's glasses as an afterthought and, as soon as Logan slid down his pants, lunged forward until he was on top again. Logan stayed helplessly, grabbing Zack’s' shoulders as Zack lowered. He looked up from Logan's cock with a smile. "I was wrong", he said, taking a long lick without breaking the gaze. "Nice", and a second later engulfed the entire thing. 

 

His mouth was unbelievable, melting over his penis and all the while staying a firm cover. Zack's tongue licked all around as he sucked, his head bobbing up and down. Logan closed his eyes and arched his back, bucking his hips up for more. He thrust with almost as much force as Zack sucked him with. He let out moan after moan and his skin felt on fire, a wanton on expensive parquet floor. Zack licked and sucked very, very slowly for all his intensity, constantly switching between running his tongue up and down the shaft with little bites, taking the head only into his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue; fervent pressure, and deep throating--constant wild suction. Where the fuck did he learn this? Logan's moans had turned into ragged breaths and he was getting impossibly hotter, sensing climax in the vicinity of one more well-placed touch. Then the sucking ceased and his saliva-coated cock hung in the air unattended. He gave a sharp cry of frustration then opened his eyes to see a still smiling Zack, calmly straddling him. "That sounded so sexy. Had you done it a second earlier I would have continued", he said, the tip of his dick meeting Logan's but nothing more. 

 

"Tease!" Logan yelled, and then gripped Logan's untouched penis. He stroked, languidly. Zack closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip, his tongue out and his breath increasingly harder. He stayed in that position, not moving his hands, just slightly thrusting his hips forward into Logan's fingers. Logan could almost come looking at him like that. It would be hot to see him in a blindfold. With every harder touch Zack went "Unh" and his nostrils flared. Logan reflected on his newfound skill just as Zack pulled away, looking frustrated himself. 

 

"Oh, come on!" Logan felt really gypped. "We're gonna have to come eventually!" 

 

"I know", replied Zack. "First of all, your shirt's still on. And your socks", he said, and pulled them off in a matter of three seconds, getting in a good feel of Logan's chest. "Now, you got any lubrication in this place?" 

 

Logan groaned. "Um... I don't know, there should be something in the bathroom. Does bath oil work?" 

 

"It better!" shouted Zack, running off into the hallway and reappearing shortly. He uncapped a small blue bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his dick, rubbing it in vigorously. Logan watched and licked his lips. 

 

"So, do you want to be fucked against the wall?" he asked. Logan just nodded and got up. He stood behind the couch with his arms on the wall, stuck his ass out like a little slave and spread his legs wide. And wondered what he was doing. 

 

Zack's hot breath materialized in his ear. "Now, this is gonna hurt", he said, slowly massaging the opening, tracing oiled circles. 

 

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch" A lick to the ear and in one finger went. It felt strange for Zack, suction but stronger than a mouth. He worked his index finger in and around, thrusting a bit while his other hand played with Logan's hair. 

 

Yeah, it hurt. But it got down to mere discomfort because the path was so lubricated. And then Zack placed another finger in, and went higher, pushing up and brushing against a certain spot and it was blinding pleasure. He moaned out loud, and Zack pushed up again and again. Logan marveled at the incredible sensations running down his cock without it being touched. Bright lights, an exotic heat at the base of his dick, and moan after moan. 

 

"Harder... harder", he managed to say and was obliged. Zack was going at it very hard, now having placed three fingers in and pushing up as far as they would go. After a while he couldn't resist, and kneeled down with his hands on Logan's hips. He then placed his tongue over Logan's anus and licked around. He couldn't get too far but Logan gasped and resumed his moaning. Niice. 

 

For some reason Logan was able to talk through this. "Zack?" 

 

"Hmm?" was the muffled reply, with a flamboyant thrust of the tongue, eliciting another gasp. 

 

"You've gone untouched... way too... long. Get up here and fuck me" 

 

Zack grinned against Logan's ass. "If you insist" 

 

He was up in a second and swiftly slipped in. Logan hissed and immediately thrust back. He was tight, naturally, and it felt heavenly. Sweet, sweet pressure was the only sensation Zack could feel and he floated, grunting like a wild animal and thrusting forward like one. He grabbed Logan's hips again to steady himself and rammed in harder and harder and everything was slippery and hot and kept in rhythm with Logan's loud, erotic moaning. Logan's vocal chords went in progressively higher 'aaah's and he exploded, coating a good portion of the wall and carpet with come. He bent down more to rest, awkward as it was, and gave easier access to Zack who was sweating like a maniac. One thrust, two, three, and Zack came as well, pulling out with a weird sound. He laid on the floor, immobile. Logan felt dirty but hot as a stream of semen went from his ass and over his thighs--there was lots of it. He, too, keeled over and stared at the ceiling with a bare amount of energy left. "No contest", he said. 

 

The End


End file.
